Secret Sister
by xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx
Summary: I am Keira Clearwater. My brother and sister is Leah and Seth. My mother and father is Sue and Harry Clearwater. I was kidnapped when I was a couple of weeks old and I have come back to fulfill my destiny. This is my Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret sister**

Seths POV

It was just another boring night in the Clearwater household, and by boring I meant boring! Leah was currently reading a magazine, doing a good job at ignoring me, if I may add. While I was watching Pimp my ride on the tv. Pack business was cancelled for tonight which made me even more bored due to the lack of leeches in the area. Plus to top it all off, Mum was with dad helping him clear up the shed.

Just then, a knock on the door woke me up from my daydream, I looked at Leah. I sighed, it was obvious that I would be the one answering the door tonight. Slowly, I opened the door, there stood in the pouring rain, a girl who looked maybe a year older than me. She had piercing blue eyes and a long, thick, curtain of black hair.

"Hi, ummm, can I please come in?"

I looked at Leah(who had came in to see who was there), questioning whether she could come in. As Leah wasn't answering I brought it upon myself.

"Yeah, Sure...."

Slowly, she sat down In dads seat.

"Well, My names Kiera, Keira Clearwater."

Leahs POV

Noooo. It couldn't be. My younger sister Keira was kidnapped when I was 4 and a year before Seth was born. Quickly I shouted for mum and dad luckily, just as they walked through the door.

"Hi Hunn, I didn't know you had friends coming over? Well, introduce me! Don't be rude!"

"Ummm,she's not my friend, well you see, She says shes called Keira. Keira Clearwater."

Sues' POV

I was shocked. No. More than shocked. My daughter had disappeared off the Rez when she was a month old. My mind wondered to those aggravating weeks.

(_Flashback)_

_I had left Bella in the park to quickly find Leah, she had went missing in the playground. But I knew Bella was safe, she was surrounded by our tribe, our family._

_I turned around to see Leah hiding behind a tree. Quickly, I picked her up. She was wearing her new frock and I didn't want to see it dirty after only a few hours of wearing it._

_"Why are you hiding Leah?"_

_"A man told me to hide down there, He said he was coming to get you while he looked after Keirra!"_

_"What man?" I quickly looked round the park. He was probably part of our family and was startled to find Keira alone. Faces came in and out of my mind. Sam, Kim, Paul and Jared were playing in the sandbox. But then I was confused. I could of sworn I put the pram beside the sandbox!_

_I screamed and ran to where the pram should of been and broke down in tears._

_(end of flashback)_

It was hard to believe that that was such a little time ago. Leah and I both blamed ourselves. I looked at Seth. He was clearly confused. Harry and I had decided not to tell him and even though Leah disagreed she would not go against our wishes. I looked at Keira. She stood imbetween Seth and Leah and you could clearly tell they were siblings. I t pleased me to know that she had my hair and mouth but still had Harrys straight nose and piercing blue eyes. Like her siblings. She probably held the wolf gene too but hopefully it had not activated yet.

I enveloped her in my arms and cried.

Keira POV

It had been 2 days since I arrived to be with my true family and I already felt at home. I looked around at mine and Leah's room. It was dark purple with white carpets and an ensuite bathroom, plus, a built in double wardrobe (which we both shared). I even had my own bed which was right beside the window.

Me and Seth and Leah were really close, just like we should be and I already had a mother-father-daughter relationship. Leah and Seth were out alot but they always tried to have one of them with me. I'm not complaining. It was laughable if you think about it; They're trying to protect me from things that will make me like them and trying to keep themselves a secret from me while I already knew and was one of them. See, It was laughable. I was nearly in hysterics just thinking about it.

I put on my slippers and went downstairs hearing Seth's infectous laugh all the way from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Keira, We thought you might want to meet our mates and the tribe so we thought we'd hold a barbecue here today. I hope you don't mind, we've already invited them. They're all eager to meet you. By the way It starts in an hour so you might want to hurry up.

Ha. Ha. Ha. You'd think Seth would learn to wake up a girl if he knew they had only an hour to get ready. Plus 2 girls and 1 bathroom in a rush doesn't mix. Quickly, I ran up the stairs where I heard him laugh. Apparently not!


	2. Chapter 2

Keira POV

Me and Leah looked into our mirror and were both pleased with what we saw. As we looked quite similar we decided to rock the 'twin' look. We were both wearing short denim shorts and a flowing top with pumps but we thought we should look similar but different. I was wearing purple pumps with a purple, sparkly top and my hair curled into loose curls. Whereas Leah had her hair straight with a blue, sparkly top with blue pumps. Perfect. We both looked cute yet hot at the same time. Just what we aimed for.

As I descended the stairs with Leah in tow I saw Seth with his back turned. An easy mistake to make. I hurriedly launched myself onto his back and covered his eyes while Leah and Seth had a fit of giggles.

"Guess who?"

"Keira! You'll muck up my hair gel!"

"Oh Sorry, I didn't know you were so self centered!" I said sarcastically in between giggles as I dropped what felt like several feet off his back.

Just as I turned I realised that we had an audience. Me and Leah quickly looked at each other and identically bowed. While I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Oh, Hey, love ya mum, sorry to keep you all waiting!" I quickly hugged dad and waited to be introduced...just as the sprinklers went off!

"SETH!" Leah and I screamed. We did that a lot now. It was like we shared a brain and everyone in our family thought it was hilarious that me and Leah was so close within days of meeting. Same with Seth, we were constantly laughing together and having a good time (including pranking each other). Plus even though there was only two years between Seth and I and with Leah only three years, they were still very protective of me and I felt the same about them. We truly would do anything for each other.

There was no doubt about who was in charge of the sprinklers and he will pay. Me and Leah looked at our hair, it will be ruined at this rate!

Sam POV

I was laughing along with the rest of the tribe as I watched Leah and Keira corner poor Seth and mucked up his hair while sticking his head in one of the sprinklers range. Poor kid, he didn't know what hit him!

I t was nice to see that she fit so well in the tribe. I still remembered the day she went missing, so did half the pack and at least at some point one of us felt guilty for what happened. Now she was back we could make it up to her, because it was just a matter of time until she became one of the pack. None of us wanted this life for her. It was a curse at the best of times. So, we will do our best to protect her from us.

Eventually the siblings calmed down and each took one of Keira's hands while they guided her in our direction.

"Hello, my name's Sam, and this is from the left: Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quill and Embry!" A hello echoed from behind me everytime I said someone's name.

Just then, Leah and Seth started to playfight while dragging Keira in with them. Seth, with a meddlesome look in his eyes, grabbed Keiras' ankles and pulled. Her feet went flying from underneath her and caught my arm. Seth was now joined with Leah as they pulled on her ankles, she was still clinging onto my arm for dear life but seemed to find the situation hilarious as she said sorry to me while a deep blush stained her cheeks. After a few seconds she made the mistake of loosening her grip slightly and that was that!

Keira POV

"Oh god!" I looked around me, I was still laughing but my top was ruined. I had landed on my back in a muddy puddle and I had no doubt that my siblings had planned where I had landed. The whole tribe was still laughing when I looked down at my leg that was stinging considerably. I couldn't believe them, my leg was covered in blood from a deep slash down my leg that was about five inches long.

"Shit!" I said under my breath while Leah and Seth's gaze matched ones of horror as they followed my gaze to my leg.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Leah and Seth said as Seth looked like he was about to cry. So, like the saint that I was, I decided to downplay it.

"It's okay, just help me up Seth" Just trust Mum to realise that I was hurt at the moment! She sprinted down the garden and looked at my leg.

"Leah, Seth, how could you, you know you can't play too rough with Keira!" That was it, Seth (13), started crying while trying to unsuccessfully hide it and Leah (18) had a tear rolling down her cheek. Luckily the rez doctor was here at the barbecue so he stitched me up while Leah gave me one of her shirts to replace my now wrecked one.

Just then a tall, well built man walked through the door. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger over is perfect six pack and well carved muscles, when I finally looked up as he introduced himself. His name was Jared. It felt like the whole world evolved around him and that he was my gravity, my own sun.

Just as Sam and the pack walked in.

Sam POV

Me and the pack had just decided to get a beer each when I saw it.

I looked up to see Keira staring at Jared with a look of wonder on both their faces of love and adoration.

"Oh....Crap!"


End file.
